The Maruaders Story
by x19blakeywriter93x
Summary: From the first meeting to James' death, the story of the Marauders...well, my version anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:………..what makes you think I really own Harry Potter? Seriously people get a grip!

A/N: Ya, it's my second story cuz the first one didn't go so well… anyway, I love the marauders so I am writing about them! Enjoy!

Chapter One: They Meet at last

"…I don't wanna go into a car with what seems to be a drunken 11 year old…whatever, there's no other place to sit…And it's not like he's a werewolf or anything" young James Potter thought to himself. After a while, he started to feel bad for him.

"He must not have any friends," thought James, "I wish he would just wake up"

The sound of the opening car door not only made James jump, but the sleeping boy, too.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked the new boy, "I am Sirius Black, by the way. My cousins don't want me to sitting with them. They think I'm immature."

"Sure…I've had no one to talk to or anything…I was getting pretty bored. I'm James Potter," said James.

"Sorry," said the boy who had been asleep "But I just…uh… didn't sleep last night. My name is Remus Lupin."

All off a sudden, there was bright flash and the door burst open.

"PLEASE! NO," they heard a boy shout. He sounded afraid.

"GET AWAY FROM US YOU RAT-LIKE FREAK," shouted a girl with an odd high pitched voice. The voice sounded familiar to Sirius.

Sirius sighed and walked out of the car room. "Bella, leave that boy alone."

The boys had stuck their head outside to see what was going on at this point.

The girl called Bella had blonde haired friend. "What are you going to do? Put her in Azkaban," asked the blonde.

"Not now but maybe someday, Cissy," said Sirius.

The little bit of color Cissy had in her face drained. "Don't call me that! You know how much we hate your little pet names," she exclaimed.

"Oh well! You'll be over it in about ten seconds!"

"Narcissa, can we get back to rat boy please?"

"Stop calling me a rat boy!" said the boy with a terrified look and voice.

"SHUT UP!! Bellatrix, may I," asked Narcissa. "Be my gu-," Bellatrix was cut off by Sirius who had put her in a full body bind.

"Thank you! Thank you," the terrified looking boy stuttered. "Yeah, I'm good," said Sirius.

"My name is Peter Pettigrew! I'm so grateful!! Thank you," Peter exclaimed.

"You're welcome now get off my feet!!"

The four boys together in one car found out much about each other over the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. When it started to get dark, they changed into their robes and prepared to be sorted into their house of Gryffindor.

Bellatrix and Narcissa scolded Sirius for having been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Who are they anyway," asked the ever curious James.

"My cousins," sighed Sirius. "They hate me, I hate them. It all works out."

The four boys climbed into bed tiredly ready for their first week of school.

A/N: Yeah, it's not that good…but I will get better. Review! I won't write again till I get 3- count em 3- reviews. I don't care if you say it sucks. Just review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: What r u? Deranged? I don't own HP!**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! My computer got really messed up!**

Chapter 2: September

After only one week of school, Sirius and James were headed back to the common room from detention.

"My God," exclaimed Sirius as he burst through the portrait hole. "We're First years! You'd think they'd give us a break!"

Remus and Peter were waiting for them.

"Well, I don't think the charms teacher expected you to know how to do a full body bind!" explained Remus.

"Yes…and it worked very well on your cousins," Peter stammered.

"Well, let's go get some dinner. I'm starved," the young James Potter said.

At dinner, Sirius found the usual glare from his cousins. James found a new glare, though.

At the Slytherin table, a boy with jet black hair was staring James down. He tried not to look. But he couldn't help but notice that it was the same boy that told the potions master (head of Slytherin) about his "mishap".

"What is that kids name? It's driving crazy!" James asked his friends.

"Who? Oh, him. That's Severus Snape. We have almost all of our classes with him," Remus explained.

"I think he hates me… Wait a sec, why would he hate me?"

"Maybe because you're better at DADA. He wants to teach that here when he's older." Sirius said.

"Figures. Every hates the hottie!"

After James said that, there was pie all over his face. "Hey!"

James looked up to see Severus with his wand out. Not only had the pie slipped off James' face, the same pie was on Severus' face.

The next thing he knew, James was in the hospital wing feeling as if he had no bones- which was just the case. Severus, on the bed next to James, was in a full body bind thanks to Sirius. Yet he was still managing to glare at him.

A student that looked much older then them was in between them.

"Madame Pomfrey will be right back. I'm her daughter, Poppy," the girl explained. "I am in my seventh year here and hope to be the next Nurse here."

Poppy gave James something to drink. Obviously she had to help him swallow the nasty tasting liquid.

Immediately, James felt an immense amount of pain through his whole body. "It will be painful and somewhat timely but you should be better in about 5 days."

"You on the other hand," Poppy said turning to Severus,"won't take as long to heal, maybe a day or so. You shou-" Poppy was cut off by her mother.

"Poppy! I told you to stay away from them," shouted shrill Madam Pomfrey. "But Mom, I found the Skele-grow and help his swallow it! And I told him he'd be here for about 5 days an-, "

"Poppy, go back to your common room! It's late. You need to sleep." Poppy left and Madam Pomfrey said the exact same thing Poppy had said.

The rest of the month was uneventful for the four young boys, with the occasional glare form Severus. Although they did meet someone new, a girl named Lily Evans.

A/N Please Review!


End file.
